A Troll Between Us
by MattMC123
Summary: Heidi really likes Cartman, but his "friends" are keeping them apart (Set after The Damned) CANCELED!
1. Chapter 1

With the troll known as SkankHunt42 still harassing people on the internet, there has been a great drop on Twitter. Most have quit the website because of the harassment they have received. However, Eric Cartman was different. He was killed of Twitter  
when his "friends" trapped him in the forest and destroyed all his technology because they thought he was the troll.

Now, he sits at the park with the other lost souls who quit Twitter. He was sitting with Heidi Turner, who led Cartman to the park in the first place and began a bit of a friendship with him. They have been hanging out every day for the past week. They  
were getting along surprisingly well. It was something no one would ever expect.

"Hey Heidi, can I ask you something?" Cartman asked the girl next to him.

"Of course Cartman." She answered.

"Do you think there will be more kids from our school joining us in the future?"

Heidi signed, trying to think of an answer. "Who knows," she eventually said. "It depends if the troll gets worse."

"I guess you're right," Cartman said. "I just wish the troll would go away."

"We all do Cartman."

The two continued to sit there, waiting for nothing. It was just them.

"Cartman, there's something that's been on my mind for a long time, and I think you better hear it." Heidi said.

"Ok, what is it?" Cartman asked.

"There he is!" a voice called out towards them. The two looked over to see Cartman's old "friends", Kyle, Stan, and Butters, all running towards them. They went up to Cartman and grabbed him by his hands, dragging him out of the park.

"Aye! Let me go you dicks!" He shouted, trying to get free of their grip, but he couldn't. "I guess I'll see you later Heidi!"

"Ok," Heidi replied. "I'll see you later."

Once Cartman was out of sight, Heidi sighed heavily. "So close," she thought to herself.

"So close"


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck do you dicks want?" Cartman demanded after they finally let him go. They were in Kyle's bedroom.

"Well Eric," Butters started. "We just wanted to say that we're sorry and we want you to help us find the troll."

"Sorry for what?" Cartman shouted. "Destroying thousands of dollars worth of technology?"

"Yes, we are so sorry for doing that Cartman," Stan said. "We really thought you were SkankHunt42"

"Well, I'm not forgiving you."

"We figured you wouldn't," Kyle said."So, what will make youforgive us?"

Cartman thought for a second before giving his answer. "Buy back every bit of technology you guys destroyed and maybe I'll forgive you."

The other guy's jaws dropped in shock. "That's around $2,500! Stan stated. "We'll never get that much money on our own!"

"Well, I guess you guys don't need my help."

"Wait," Kyle said. "Guys, group huddle."

Stan and Butters went over to Kyle and huddled up.

"Guys, we need him with us. He's going to help us get the troll and make him never see the light of day."

"But Kyle, we don't have enough money to buy all that technology," Butters pointed out.

"So we'll get all the guys together to pitch in."

"We still won't have enough!" Stan stated.

Kyle thought for minute before coming to a conclusion. "We'll do something to get him money back."

They all broke out of the huddle and turned to Cartman. "Okay Cartman," Kyle said to him. "We'll get you your money back."

Cartman ran over to them and gave them a big hug. As they hugged, Cartman whispered into Kyle's ear, "You better know what you're doing you sneaky Jew. Cause if you don't, there will be hell to pay!"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Cartman walked back to the park, looking at all the lost souls who have quit Twitter. At the corner of his eye, he saw Heidi, sitting on the bench. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey." He said to her.

"Hey." She said back.

"I sorry about what happened yesterday. The guys needed to see me."

Heidi shrugged. "It doesn't matter. What did they need you for?"

"They wanted me to help them find the troll, but I said no." He answered.

Heidi was quite shocked by this. "No? Why did you say no?"

Cartman let out a sigh before answering. "Because I wanted to spend more time with you. You're my only true friendI have now."

Heidi smiled at his answer. "Oh Eric," she said before pulling him into a deep kiss. Cartman's eyes widened as she connected her tongue to his. After a few seconds, he closed his eyes and began to flick his tongue around a few minutes,

the two pulled away andbegan to stare into each other's eyes.

"Did that really just happen?" Cartman asked.

"Yep, it did." The girl answered.

"But why? I never thought you would have a thing for me."

"I thought so too," Heidi said. "Until we began to hang out. That's when I discovered a different side to you. Something I had never seen before. Then, I began to think about how much I wanted to be with you. It's something I needI want t-."

"So what you're saying is that you want to be my girlfriend?" Cartman asked.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying," she answered. "Well, will you be boyfriend, Eric Cartman?"

The boy began to think for a second before speaking again. "I would love to, but what about the others. How will my friends react? How will your friends react?"

"Who knows," Heidi answered. "But how about we keep this a bit of a secret?Maybe until the whole 'SkankHunt42' thing blows over. Then we'll tell everyone that we are a thing."

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea," Cartman replied. "Let's do it!"

The two locked hands together and began to make out once again, thinking happy thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

"You want us all to do what?" Clyde yelled at the guys around him. "There's no way in hell I'm going to pitch in all themoney I have for fucking Eric Cartman!"

"Yeah, why should we have to give away all our cash?" Craig jumped in.

"Because we did something wrong." Stan explained. "We thought he was the troll. We killed him off social media. We need to make it up to him."

"Still, are answer is no!" Token said.

"There has to be a way for you guys to help us." Kyle said. "We need to stop the troll before he goes to far again! Is there anything we could do to help us all get Cartman back?"

"Well there are a fewthingsyou guyscould do for us." Clyde said.

"Oh, a fewthings." Butters said with a sigh of relief. "Ok, we'll do it. Whatever it is of course."

Token looked at Clyde, while Craig looked at Jimmy, eachgiving off small smirks, before saying what they eachwant.

"First, you have to get us a a jar of member berries." Craig said.

Stan, Kyle and Butters all gaveconfused looks. "What are member berries?" Kyle asked.

"Y-you guys never tried m-m-member berries?" Jimmy said in shock. "They are t-the best!"

"Get us some and we'll help you guys out." Craig said.

"Ok. Now what do you guys want?" Kyle asked, looking at Token and Clyde.

"Get us our girlfriends back." Token answered.

Butters and Kyle rolled their eyes at theiranswer, while Stan's eyes went wide as his heart sank.

"How the hell are we gonna do that?" Kyle shouted. "All the girls hate us! They still think one of us is the troll!"

"We don't care how you do it, just give them back to us!" Clyde demanded.

"Ok, we'll do that to." Butters said. "Come on guys. Let's get them the things they want!"

He and Kyle began to walk away, with Stan slowly following them.

[*—*—*]

Heidi sat on the bench, waiting for her brand new boyfriend. As she waited, she thought about how long she could keep the secret of their relationship. She knew that soon she would tell everyone the truth and most likely be humiliated for being in love  
with the biggest asshole in town, but she knew for sure that it wouldn't matter anyway.

She continued to wait, until she saw Kyle, Stan and Butters walk through the entrance to the park. She started to get a nervous as they walked closer to her, but she kept calm.

"Heidi?" Kyle spoke up.

"Yes? What do you guys want? Cartman isn't here yet." She said.

"That's not why we're here," Butters said. "We need to ask you something."

"Well, what is it?" Heidi asked.

"Can you get the girls to get back together with the boys?" Stan asked.

Heidi was in shock by their question. "Why do you need me to ask them?"

"Because you're the only one why can ask. All the other girls hate us for some reason." Kyle answered.

"And why do you need the girls to get back together with all the guys?"

"Because it's going to helpusget all the money we need to buy back all of Eric'stechnology." Butters answered. "Token and Clyde want us to do it or else they won't pitch in!"

Heidi thought for a second before give her answer. "Alright. I'll see what I can do. It's not going to be easy, but I'll do my best."

"Thanks Heidi," Stan said in relief. "You're the best!"

The guys began to walk away from her as she began to think up a plan. After a minute of thinking, she got of the bench and began to walk out of the park herself, looking around.


	5. Chapter 5

"For the last time Heidi, the answer is no!" Wendy shouted at the girl in front of her.

"Please Wendy, you and and the other girlsneed to do this. It's getting outof hand."

"Well, why should we? None of the boys have ever listened to us! Besides, we all know who the troll is anyway."

A surprised look appeared on Heidi's face. "You know who it is?"

Wendy face-palmedas she began to give her response. "Of course! You should know too. It that fucking Eric Cartman!"

Heidi rolled her eyes. "It's not Cartman."

Wendy's eyes went wide in shock. "I-it isn't Cartman? How do you know?"

Heidi took a deep breath before explaining. "The boys actually thought it was Cartman too, so they trapped him in the woods and destroyed all his technology in front of him. That night, the realtroll had went after everyone he could find and you  
guys, thinking that it was Cartman who did it, decided to break up with all the guys in order to get their attention."

Wendy blinked a few times before responding. "Well, that's good to know now. But, why are you telling me to tell everyone toget back together with guys?"

"Some of the guys came up to me and asked me to do it. It's apart of a plan to find the troll and stop him."

"Wait a minute," Wendy said. "Who's in charge of their plan?"

"Kyle, Butters and Stan." she answered.

Wendy let out a long sigh. "Of course it was them. Anyway, I'm gonnatry and get the girls to listen to me and get back together with the guys."

"Ok." Heidi replied. "Thank you so much!"


End file.
